Viaje en el carro de Brick
by Daliachicacereal
Summary: "—Brick, tienes que decir un nombre.— Momoko le susurro al oído.—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.—Grito eufórico. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como el pelirrojo abría la puerta del carro de una patada para luego correr por la carretera, detener un carro haciendo una seña con el pulgar, subirse al carro, e irse" .


**..::Viaje en el carro de Brick****_::.._**

—Momoko...— Llamo el rubio.

—¿Que pasa?.— Pregunto la susodicha.

—¿A que hora se suponía que Brick pasaría a buscarnos?.— Pregunto el ojiazul.

—Ya debe estar por llegar.—Respondió.

—¿Y si mejor tomamos un autobús?.— Pregunto la muchacha rubia.

—No hay autobuses que nos lleven a allá, Miyako.— Hablo la morena.

—¿Y si vamos en bicicleta?.— Pregunto el pelinegro.

—Si quieres llegar la próxima semana.— Dijo la morena.

—Allí viene.— Anuncio Miyako a la vez que apuntaba a un carro de color rojo. Todos voltearon hacía allá, y vieron como el carro rojo, frenaba cada cinco segundos.

—¿Saben que?, prefiero irme caminando.— Comento Butch, al ver como el carro rojo ahora derribaba un bote de basura.

—Creo que yo igual.— Dijo Boomer.

—Mi hermano podría llevarnos.— Kaoru dijo.

—No sean miedosos. Brick si sabe conducir.— Dijo Momoko de brazos cruzados.

—Si, se nota.— Miyako dijo con ironía.

El carro rojo se estaciono frente a ellos. Los cinco chicos caminaron hasta allí. Del carro bajo un pelirrojo sonriendo amplia mente.

—Suban.— Dijo el pelirrojo. Todos asintieron, y subieron al carro. Momoko en el asiento del copiloto, y los dos rubios y pelinegros, atrás.

—Nos a llegado la hora.— Hablo Kaoru.

—Fue un asco de placer haberlos conocido.— Dijo Butch.

—Que adorable eres, Butch.— Dijeron ambos rubios.

—Bien, todos abrochen sus cinturones.— Brick dijo sonriendo. Todos hicieron lo que dijo el conductor pelirrojo.

—Diablos, y yo que no tengo seguro de vida.— Boomer dijo horrorizado.

—Veamos... cinturón, listo. Espejo retrovisor, listo. ¿que más era?.— Pregunto Brick así mismo.

—Soy muy joven para morir.

* * *

—¡Me aburro!.— Butch dijo, ya que llevaban dos horas dentro del carro, y aun no llegaban a su destino.

—Cállate, haces que el conductor se distraiga.— Bromeo Kaoru.

—¿Podemos pasar a comprar un helado?.— Pregunto Momoko entusiasmada.

—¡Si, helado!.— Apoyo Miyako.

—¡Yo quiero uno de piña!.— Hablo Boomer.

—Yo quiero patatas fritas.— Dijo Butch.

—Yo quiero goma de mascar.— Kaoru dijo.

—¿También podríamos comprar caramelos?.— Pregunto nuevamente Momoko.

—¿Caramelos?, no. Tenemos que pasar a comprar patatas fritas.— Butch dijo sonriendo.

—Mejor, compremos caramelos y patatas fritas.— Opino Miyako.

—También ay que comprar goma de mascar.— Dijo la morena.

—Brick, allí ay un supermercado, ¡estaciona el carro allí!.— Dijo Momoko apuntando al supermercado. Brick paso de largo.

—¡Te pasaste el supermercado!.—Protesto el rubio.

—¿Y el helado?.— Miyako pregunto decepcionada.

—¿Y las patatas fritas?.—Pregunto Butch.

—¿Y la goma de mascar?.— Kaoru pregunto.

—O no se preocupen, allí ay otro supermercado.— Dijo Boomer sonriente.

—¡Brick, estaciona el carro!.— Ordeno Momoko con entusiasmo. Brick volvió a pasar de largo.

—¡Joder!.— Protesto el moreno enfadado.

—¡¿Por que no te detuviste?!.— Exclamo Miyako.

—¡Yo quiero mi helado de piña!.— Grito Boomer haciendo un puchero.

—¡¿Se quieren callar?!.— Pregunto molesto el conductor pelirrojo.

—¡No hasta que tenga mi goma de mascar!.— Exigió Kaoru.

—¡Ay que comprar patatas fritas!

—¡Yo quería caramelos!

—¡Mi helado de piña!

—¡Allí ay otro supermercado!.— Anunció Miyako.

—¡Detente!.— Gritaron todos al conductor. Brick freno en seco, provocando que todos los pasajeros quedaran asustados.

—¡Animal!.— Momoko dijo molesta.

—¡Eres un salvaje!.— Boomer grito

—¡Casi nos matas!.— Dramatizo Miyako.

—¡Mi vida paso frente a mis ojos!.— Dramatizo ahora Kaoru.

—¡Quiero patatas fritas!.— Exigió el pelinegro.

—¡Ya estamos en el supermercado!.— Grito Brick exaltado.

—¡Genial!.— Exclamaron los cinco chicos para luego bajarse del carro y correr hacía el supermercado. Brick en cuanto los vio salir como niños pequeños, suspiro y azoto su cabeza contra el manubrio.

* * *

—¿En que pasillo están las patatas fritas?.— Pregunto Butch a la vez que observaba a todos lados, y visualizaba de todo, menos las patatas fritas.

—En el pasillo nueve, idiota.— Hablo Kaoru rodando los ojos.

—Miyako vamos a buscar el helado.— Boomer dijo mientras jalaba a la rubia.

—¡Si!.— Exclamo llena de felicidad.

—¡Caramelos, caramelos, caramelos!

* * *

—¿Cuanto falta para llegar?.—Pregunto Kaoru.

—Unos minutos.— Le respondió Brick.

—¿Cuantos minutos?.— Pregunto ahora el rubio

—No lo se.— Dijo Brick.

—¿Muchos o pocos minutos?.— Pregunto Momoko

—Muchos.— Brick dijo con un pequeño tic en el parpado derecho.

—¿Muchos demasiados?.—Pregunto Butch

—¡Aun falta!.— Grito el pelirrojo, logrando que los pasajeros se quedaran en silencio.

Miyako volteo a ver al rubio que estaba junto a ella, y arqueo una ceja ya que este parecía que estuviera apunto de morir.

—Boomer, ¿que tienes?.—Pregunto con preocupación.

—N-nada.— Respondió con una sonrisa fingida.

—¿Quieres ir al baño?.— Pregunto Butch serio. Conocía a la perfección aquella expresión que ponía el rubio cuando quería ir al baño.

—N-no.— Respondió.

—Boomer, ninguno de nosotros trae pantalones extra.— Bromeo Kaoru.

—Brick, Boomer quiere ir al baño.— Miyako dijo al conductor.

—Que se aguante.—Respondió el pelirrojo.

—Parece que no se va a aguantar.— Comento Momoko.

—Se va a tener que aguantar.— Dijo Brick.

—Creo que ya no aguanta.— Butch dijo divertido al ver como el rostro de su hermano menor, se tornaba de un color azul.

—¡Brick, tienes que detener el auto!.— Exclamo Momoko.

—¡Quiero ir al baño!.—Grito Boomer.

—¡Boomer va a explotar!.— Kaoru Grito.

—¡Brick, tienes que parar!.— Grito la rubia.

—¡Estamos en la carretera!.— Exclamo el conductor.

—¡Estacionate a una orilla, si no quieres que Boomer orine tu carro!.— Grito el moreno. Brick dio un gran suspiro y detuvo el carro en una orilla de la carretera. Apenas detuvo el motor, el rubio se bajo la más rápido que pudo y salio corriendo.

—Estamos en medio de la nada, aquí no ay baño.— Miyako comento con pose pensativa.

—No te preocupes rubia, el ira a regar un árbolito.— Hablo el moreno con diversión, dicho esto, Kaoru se largo a reír.

* * *

—Creo que voy a morir del aburrimiento.— Momoko suspiro.

—¿Cuando vamos a llegar?.—Pregunto Butch impaciente.

—En dos horas más.— Respondió el pelirrojo.

—¿Juguemos a nombrar los colores de los carros?.— Miyako dijo entusiasmada.

—¡Si!.— Exclamo Boomer con felicidad.

—No.— Dijo Kaoru seria.

—¿Por que no mejor te lanzas por la ventana, Miyako?.— Pregunto el moreno.

—¡Yo veo un carro negro!.—Exclamo Momoko.

—Yo veo uno plateado.— Dijo Boomer.

—Yo veo uno blanco.— Miyako dijo sonriente.

—¿Acaso tienen cinco años?.— Pregunto Brick rodando los ojos.

—Yo veo uno verde.— dijo Kaoru.

—Yo veo uno rojo.— Butch dijo.

—Este juego ya me aburrió.—Momoko dijo.

—¿Cantemos?.—Boomer sonrió.

—¡Buena idea!.— Exclamo Miyako.

—Miyako le robo el sombrero al profesor.— Boomer canto.

—¿Quien yo?.—Pregunto indignada.

—¡Si tu!

—¡Yo no fui!

—¿Quien fue?

—¡Momoko!

—Momoko le robo el sombrero al profesor.— Cantaron los dos rubios junto con los pelinegros.

—¿Quien yo?

—¡Si tu!

—¡Yo no fui!

—¿Quien fue?

—¡Butch!

—Butch le robo el sombrero al profesor

—¿Quien yo?

—¡Si tu!

—¡Yo no fui!

—¿Quien fue?

—¡Brick!

—Brick le robo el sombrero al profesor

—...

—¡Brick le robo el sombrero al profesor!.— Cantaron más alto.

—¿Quien yo?.— Pregunto con un gran tic en el parpado.

—¡Si tu!

—Y-yo no fui

—¿Quien fue?

—...

–¡¿Quien fue?!

—...

—Brick, tienes que decir un nombre.— Momoko le susurro al oído.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.—Grito eufórico. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, al ver como el pelirrojo abría la puerta del carro de una patada, para luego correr por la carretera, detener un carro haciendo una seña con el pulgar, subirse al carro, e irse.

Momoko volteo hacía los cuatro muchachos que tenían expresión de confundidos.

—¿Alguno sabe conducir?.— Momoko pregunto. Todos se miraron entre si, llenos de pánico.

—¡Brick, vuelve!.— Gritaron a unisono.

* * *

_**¡Fin!**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Quien le robo el sombrero al profesor (8). Un clásico.**_


End file.
